Crazy humans and Freaky Mermaids
by sakura blossom petals223
Summary: Kagome goes to work with her two best friends: Sango and Miroku. When Miroku gets three tickets to go on a paid trip to a remote island they all go. Why not? Well when you have a psycho manager that wants to turn you into a mermaid, and one hot merman thi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Sakura Blossom Petals223 here. This is my first story on so yeah hope you like it. I enjoy Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing, but I don't mind the InuYasha Kagome pairings that much. Well enjoy

Salut! (French for goodbye)

Chapter 1-

He watched the arrival at his dock. Waiting with a grin on his face. He had been patient for five years; he could be patient a few more hours. Nothing was in his way for his dream now. No one could stop him. No one! The workers of his labs pushed and pulled the boxes, crates, and bags into the Manor.

He looked at the House in disgust. The only thing his father had left him. It had made him so angry, but now he could do the work his father left of. No one to see him. His own private island. The small island would now be used for a hotel of some sorts. For all his favorite people, the people who had laughed at him and called him dumb. Revenge was sweet!

No one could stop him now. No one. Dawn Began to swell over the horizon and the light made his eyes sting. He began to move into the shadows more, as he moved the light landed on his eyes more easily and he grimaced. Only problem with these eyes was the element of light. Oh well, win some you lose some. His father always said.

'Father I will win this battle. I will be famous and have my ideas made. And along the way wont it be fun to give some people a reunion.' He thought roguishly. As he watched the workers finished unloading the ship and he stepped forward pulling his sunglasses on.

"Thank you everyone for helping me with my dream. Now let us send out the invitations to the specimens."

Everyone laughed and he smiled. Oh, yes he loved these workers. As soulless as him. Naraku grinned, he loved the smell and taste of revenge. No one would stop him!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

_"Watch out Sango!" A petite raven-haired woman screamed. The woman named Sango turned too late and a shot echoed through the hall._

"_No! Sango!" the woman screamed._

_Sango looked up at her with disbelieve and began to fall forward on top of a pile of people. She looked up one more time before smiling, "Sorry, I'm really sorry. Please believe me. I should have done something I should have told you or never did… what… they…" But she never finished._

_The raven-haired woman tried to run forward, but it was like she didn't have any legs anymore. "Please someone help me! Someone help her!" The cry tore out of her throat, but it didn't sound like any language. It was squeaks and growls. _

'_What happened to me?' She wondered. _

_Tears fell down her face and hit her hands like acid. This was just like a nightmare a terrible nightmare. She had lost everyone. Everyone, even the one she loved. She was alone now with the vile creature. _

"_Kagome." Something rasped behind her. _

_A shiver worked up her spine and she began to turn. "Kagome!" The sound was growing louder. "Would you get up? Kagome! You're going to be late again!"_

'_What?'_

"KAGOME!" Someone screeched yet again.

Kagome jerked her eyes open and looked around her in relief. Thank goodness. It had only been a dream. A nightmare really, but still it wasn't real. She was laying on her bed in her small but lovely apartment. Shared with her best friend Sango. A knot began in her throat. Sango had been killed in her dream.

'But it had only been a dream.' Kagome thought with a sigh.

She looked up into the emerald depths of her best friends eyes and began to smile. Sango really needed a haircut, badly too. But other then that Sango was very beautiful. Many guys had been after her, but none had caught her fancy. Kagome didn't blame her either. Men were so stuck up now days you couldn't go anywhere without bumping into one that just wanted you in the sac.

Sango's hair was the shade of chestnuts and she was taller then most women. Her attitude was simple and sweet. Shy, nice -same old same old- but she did have a depressing past one that she had never told anyone except for Kagome. Sango's family had died when she had only been 16. But her brother had survived and Sango had to take care of them or the orphanage would have split them apart. So Sango quit school and took up a job letting Kohaku go to school and get a degree. But Kohaku had died from an epidemic going on in the city and Sango was back in school with a new family.

That was when Kagome had met her. Surrounded by boys bossing her around. Kagome had been about to step in when Sango began busting some moves. Karate, fighting in all styles, until all the boys had been lying on the ground groaning in pain.

The start of a beautiful friendship followed. And they were together ever since. Following each other around and back talking men. Kagome smiled up at Sango and giggled.

"Sango I'm always late. They never fire me, I'm too important for the job. Don't worry about it." Kagome looked over at the clock by her bed, and then looked away.

'Wait a minute,' she thought.

A quick glance at the clock again said that she had slept in to about noon. Kagome's eyes bulged. "The boss is gonna kill me. She'll rip me apart then stick me back together to rip me apart again." Kagome flew out of the bed in a flash of red pajamas and then a moment later you could hear the water rushing in the shower.

Sango sighed and walked over to her side of the room to finish getting ready for the day.

"Kagome will never learn. Will she?" Sango said aloud. "Shut Up Sango" Sango could hear vaguely from the bathroom.

Sango smiled and began her makeup.

Miroku came cruising in his new red Cadillac to pick up Kagome and Sango for lunch. He had been lucky enough to grab Sango's attention for more then a minute and he was very proud of the fact. Even though he had grabbed her ass to do so. Miroku blushed at the reminder.

'I have to keep my hands to myself today. I have to or I may not live to watch tomorrow's sunrise.' Miroku thought. Then he snorted, 'like that will ever happen.'

The building that they worked at came into view and he sighed. Finally he had made it; he lived at least seventy-five miles away. And it took a toll on a fine young man. A parking place came into view and Miroku began to shower himself with compliments of finding such a perfect place to park, when a light purple beetle came rushing into his spot.

"Damn it!" He yelled while slamming his head on the steering wheel. The wheel honked and he glanced up at the beetle. Two women came out of the car and he began to smile goofily. Sango and Kagome, the two prettiest girls in town. The girls that broke ever man's heart that came up to them. Except for him of course.

"Hey! Kagome, Sango! Wait up!" He yelled in hopes of gaining their attention. It worked and they stopped to glance behind them. Kagome began to say something in Sango's ear which mad Sango blush and Kagome laugh Hysterically. Miroku watched amazed as Sango pushed

Kagome to the ground. Miroku found a place to park and then jumped out of his car hurrying to them.

Today he would be with the most beautiful lady in the world.

Sango regretted talking to Miroku the day before. Now she couldn't even get him away from her. Her treacherous mind reminded her that he was very handsome and that yesterday she had actually felt like a human being in a man's presence then an artifact.

'Stop that.' She scolded herself.

She glanced over her cubicle wall to find Kagome looking at some pictures of men that she had dated in high school. Sango sighed and sank back down to listen to Miroku.

Kagome had never been great with men. They had always found her so naïve that they could just say they loved her and take her to bed. But she had always pushed them away in the end when she found out what they had planned to do.

She had always acted okay about the situations, but Sango knew that kagome had always thought she had been used and would always feel hopeless after these encounters. Sango had once thought that Kagome had found a guy she could be with and would treat her the way she should be treated, but InuYasha had treated her worse then any other guy had. Giving her trinkets and telling her that he wanted to marry her as soon as they graduated.

The night that Kagome had wanted to give her virginity away to InuYasha was the night Sango found out about his plan. To have ever girl in school before he got out. To live the life a bachelor should. Sango had about committed murder right then but had held herself back for Kagome's sake.

Sango had told Kagome that night and Kagome had never been the same. She only dated a guy for a week then dumped him before he could get close to her. She would not tell Sango anything about the guys or show her how hurt she really was. But Sango knew anyway.

'Man, guys suck more then ever in this era.' Sango thought while placing her head in her hands. 'I wish that there was just two guys out there for me and her.' Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled slightly.

'Maybe I found my guy.' She thought wistfully.

Sango felt something moving on her butt. Her face began to go red and then she swatted around. "Pervert!" She yelled as he held his face that had gone red from her slap. He looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"But my hands have brains of their own. I'm sure of it. They can't ever seem to stop around you Sango." Miroku tried to protest, but Sango had walked away with her head held high and her butt wagging.

"Idiot!" Her voice sounded through the cubicles.

Sango had a smile own her face as she wound around the office. He was so stupid sometimes. As Sango watched Kagome came racing into the lunchroom and over to their table. Kagome already had a smile on her face, which meant she had, had an encounter with Miroku already. Sango leaned forward urgently; her soft green eyes softened even more.

"How is he?" She asked desperately. Kagome's smile became a grin and she leaned forward. "Well?" Sango asked.

"He is doing very well you see… he was so ashamed of how he acted that he remembered that he had some tickets to this private island for vacation. The boss told him he could invite anyone he wanted but only if that person was willing." Kagome stopped to look at Sango who had a look of surprise on her face.

'And?" Sango urged.

"Well he stopped me in the hallway and he stuttered a sorry then asked if you and I would like to come with him to the private isl…" But Kagome's speech was interrupted by Sango's Squeal.

"I knew he was the one for me! He's so kind and caring. Yes we'll go! Right Kagome?" Sango jumped up and down as everyone in the lunchroom watched in amusement.

Kagome chuckled, "Well of course we'll go. I wouldn't lose on a chance like this ever. Maybe we'll even get to meet some hot guys there. Who can't speak our language." Sango calmed down a little more and breathed out deeply as she took Kagome into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"When do we leave then?" Sango asked, a glint in her eyes. Kagome had seen that glint before it meant shopping. "Oh…. Tomorrow." Sango gasped and grabbed her hand.

"Shopping!" She shouted loud enough to wake the dead. This company didn't even need them that much. They were after all only little secretaries. Kagome giggled as they went sweeping out of the company.

'Vacation.' Kagome thought. 'How wonderful!'

He glanced up at the man in the doorway of his office then brushed it aside. The man always came into his office; he was after all his father. And he did indeed own the company even though he himself worked there in the highest department.

"What do you want father? I am very busy today and I haven't got anything done so far except settle some disputes." He looked dispassionately up into the golden light of his father's eyes. He would never allow any emotion out after all that had happened in his childhood.

"I would like you to go on vacation, son. It would keep you happy and let you have some rest. Plus it would keep some people from killing you." His father stated.

The black hair swished around him as he stood up. "What did you say, father? Did you just say vacation? I have never gone on vacation and never intend to. So you can just keep your vacation and leave me be. I am fine the way I am. " He sat back down thinking he had shown his father exactly what he should do, but his father had always been quite dense.

His father leaned down over his work and pushed it all to the floor. He looked up at his son and glared. "You are going to this vacation or you are going to be fired! You hear me boy? FIRED!" His father leaned back up and straightened his suit.

"The tickets were free anyway. So you should be lucky and just go with the flow. This will be good for you. You'll see." And with that last statement his father rose and left the office.

All the rest of the paperwork fell to the floor as Sesshomaru glared at the spot his father last stood.

"Damn him! Damn him to hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the reviews and I will try to please you with my story. Now time for some action! _

Chapter 3 –

Sesshomaru looked out over the edge of the ship to the cold water below. Then he glanced back up to the horizon. By now he could see the private island straight ahead and for some reason he felt a little giddy inside.

The passengers had been on the boat for about a week and by now all of the women had come to introduce themselves to him. And all the men had given him glares worthy of an award. Sesshomaru snorted in disgust. They were all under him and didn't deserve a creditable answer from him.

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead under his bangs. As he brushed them away his black hair swung back in front of his face. Sesshomaru growled a warning at his hair and swept it back again. A couple of teenage girls glanced at him as they passed and he nodded his head at them, while inside he howled in pain.

Why did his father do this to him? Why couldn't Sesshomaru just stay in his little office? He didn't like being around big crowds and he never had. He felt larger then most humans and he didn't like communicating with them. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and sighed, it was almost time to get off this damn boat. He felt so cauliastiphobic he had never been able to be in or on a moving object for long before he felt the need to jump off and swim or leap to safety.

A horn sounded above him and he glance through his bangs to the shoreline. A crowd of people had gathered and they shouted many things at the passengers, but no one really paid much attention and that included Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the watch yet again and almost howled out loud. He really wanted to get to his room and just rest there until everyone went to bed, then maybe he could have some moments of peace.

Unexpectedly, a hand came out of nowhere and pushed against his chest. He glanced down in annoyance to find the rest of the body come next. A scream came with the whole package and Sesshomaru tried to close his ears to the sound so close to them.

'What do I do to deserve this?' He thought tiredly.

But he kept the person up in his arms and then waited for the apology. But it never came. He glanced down ready to remind them that he just saved them from becoming hurt on the first day of their vacation when the woman ran back into his arms and hugged him so tight he felt his insides squish.

"Please, let me go madam. I would like to have my insides to eat some food when we get off the boat." Sesshomaru tried manly to disengage himself but the woman held on tighter. "LET GO NOW, WENCH!" But as he said it he began to laugh loudly.

The little minx had begun to tickle him! Sesshomaru's mind went blank with fury. Only a few friends knew about him being ticklish, he didn't want everyone knowing this when he could be taken with his weakness. And he was about to tell her to go screw something when he glanced down and had to do a double take.

A girl that he thought he would never see again was in his arms where she had been when he left. The raven strains of hair fell over his hands holding her shoulders. As he watched the long eyelashes began to flutter open to reveal the green, blue eyes of his first friend ever.

But she wasn't the girl he had left behind, she had become a woman and her lips teased him with the temptation to kiss her, so full and ripe for the taking. Sesshomaru jerked himself away from her and was mortified that he had actually been moving closer to her lips as if he was a fly and she was the trap.

He slowly shook his head and then put his hands away from her. Her lips began to lift in a small smile. He held his breath as she quickly hugged him around the neck and then stepped back. Giving him a salute.

"Hello Sesshomaru! I've missed you so much." Kagome's bell voice sounded around him and in his ears. Sesshomaru's heart actually skipped a beat. Sesshomaru went into himself and started trying to find an explanation for this new emotion coursing through him. He didn't even know what to call it.

'I am not going to talk to her if this is what she brings out in me. I will just push it down as far as it will go and I will ignore her. I am not going to show emotion or feel anything because that makes you vulnerable.' Sesshomaru backed away and gave her a curt nod then turned his back on her. As he turned he heard an infuriated gasp from her and had to work extra hard to keep his mask in place.

'No emotion to show, no vulnerability to feel. No more.' And Sesshomaru cut of his emotions.

Kagome trembled in rage. Her vision going red around the edges. How dare he go and turn his back on his best friend. She glanced behind her to glance at Sango who was now turned talking to Miroku. And Kagome felt her lips form an evil grin.

"Oh, Sango! Guess who I found that you have been dying to see again to 'hug' to death?" She asked sweetly, as naïve as ever.

Sesshomaru turned, his mask slipping a millisecond into shock and horror. He began looking around as if trying to find a way to escape, but Sango had seen him. And she walked forward as if in a trance then Kagome plugged her ears. She knew what would happen.

'3…'

"Sesshomaru…" Sango started.

'2…'

"You're really here again…"

Kagome sighed silently and then grinned at Sesshomaru.

'1…'

Sango's scream echoed over the tiny boat and into the small dock area and Kagome could feel all eyes on them as if they couldn't believe what sound they had just heard.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT?" Sango ran toward him in break-neck speed and then pounded him with fists on the chest. "How could you just promise to come back every weekend and would never leave without telling us. But no you were just like every other guy, leaving and never saying anything. You know that I was (and am) still scared of people leaving. It's like they die on you but you know that they are still alive."

Sango's breath left her and she fell forward into Sesshomaru's arms with a sob then pounded on his chest while she cried. As Kagome raised her face up to his she smiled slightly, and he looked at her exasperatedly. Kagome shrugged her arms and then came forward slightly.

"She missed you…" Kagome stated. Then she brought her hand up to his face and moved a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. "Like other people have. After you kinda forgot about us." Kagome turned away and looked at a few other men around them. A group of men caught her eye and she turned to give them the 'look'. Everyone knows the look. The look that you give guys you think are potential men for your life. The hunting look. But soon she was gagging as she watched them leer at her and size up her body.

Kagome groaned out loud and turned to find Sesshomaru watching her. She thought for a millisecond that he had been glowering at the boys that she had been glancing at but she wasn't sure at all. Kagome looked closely at him and then just shook her head. Men were to weird at times to understand. Including Sesshomaru it seemed. Kagome sighed then went up to him in her most seductive way possible.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for not giving her the cold shoulder like you did me." She whispered in his ear and for his ear alone.

Kagome smiled slightly at him. "Remember that." And then she walked back down the stairs to her and Sango's room to gather up her remaining clothes. They would deck soon and she didn't want anything lost.

Kagome didn't see the dark figure look into the porthole of her room and then disappear with a smirk on his face. But if she had maybe she would have been warned in advance.

(Break)

"Yes, they're all here! I can finish my fathers research and then get my vengeance taken care of as well." Naraku chuckled and turned to the tall black haired girl behind him.

"Kagura!" He shouted at her. Kagura turned to him and her red eyes glowing in the sunlight. "Yes, my lord?" She asked in her quiet way.

Naraku crept forward and held onto her breast in a disgusting way. But she just stiffened in his arms and he grinned sickeningly. "You will go and give our guests their rooms and their food for the evening then we may begin." Kagura nodded and swept away from him with as much grace as can be expected when you have been in a situation you don't want to be. Naraku watched her walk away and then turned back to the docking ship. Yes, their vacation was up now they had to do what he said.

He laughed out loud and watched Kagura approach the line of people down there. He watched as she told them to follow her and then he watched the last foursome walk up the plank. He knew them well and would make them pay for what they had done to him. For what they had put him through, they would PAY!

"Naraku, Kagura has begun showing them their rooms and has given them the refreshments." A nasal masculine voice sounded behind him and Naraku clapped to get the attention of the servants by him.

"Leave me and him be! Go hide yet again in your small quarters." He yelled at them as he tore the closet's girls dress down the front. She scrambled back and was helped out by all the other serfs. Yes, life was excellent.

Naraku turned to the young man in front of him. The young man was about 25 years old and had amber eyes. His dark black hair was always staticy from this warm humid weather. The young man had begged so prettily to be saved from his fate of being an experiment. Naraku snorted, he thought he had been saved from going through that but all his servants and workers would go into the experiment pile one day, they had just prolonged their torment.

"What do you want, man?" Naraku growled low, his eyes narrowing. The man gulped audibly. "I just wanted to know what to do next." He stated slowly and carefully, backing away from Naraku as he talked. Naraku barked out a loud laugh. "You just wanted to know that, you already know what to do, you go and give them their food then let them rest. I've told you that again and again. Are you so stupid you can't even understand that?" He asked unbelievably.

The man flinched and turned away from Naraku. "No, I am not so stupid I can't understand that." And he walked away down the small hallway to his small closet of a room.

"Father, hear me now. I will be the richest man on earth and have my own war items. My own monsters! My own things. No one will steal them away from me, not this time." Naraku glanced up at the darkening sky. It was time to get to work and he better start if he didn't want to be late on this first experiment.

A low moan was heard down in the trees of his island as he turned away. The horror of these things that he did would catch up to him one day, one day. And the thing down in the trees waited and waited. It could be patient.

(Break)

Sango looked around the room that she had gotten. It was small and had only a small twin sized bed. Sango snorted, oh yeah real 5 star service. The window in her room was so small that she could only stick her head out barely. Sango looked at it confusedly

'Did any of the safety guys come and check this place out? The window wouldn't let me get through if there was a fire, it's like the owner wants us to be trapped.' Sango laughed nervously and shook the thought out of her head. 'Don't be silly!'

She went over to the light switch and turned it on cautiously and backed away swallowing a shrill scream when the light sputtered and sparks went flying out everywhere. Sango ran out of her room to the room across the hall. She looked behind her and shuddered, she was not going to sleep in there. Just to spite her there was probably rats and spiders in every nook and cranny.

She banged on the door and waited a total of 10 seconds before it opened. She didn't even glance at the face; she just barged in and began sputtering about her room being a complete mess. And not being able to sleep in there, so she would just bunk down here tonight if that was okay with whoever was in here. That was when she glanced up to see who was in the room and she laughed nervously.

"Hey, Miroku." She said hesitantly. She began backing up to the door. Miroku grinned so hard that she was in fear that his face would stay that way. Miroku came over to her and then began to stagger backward his head in his hands. Sango ran forward and was by his side as he began to fall down.

"Miroku! What's the matter? Why are falling over like this? If you're just doing this to get my attention it isn't working." Sango brought his hand away from his head and he looked up at her slowly.

"Sango, I feel really sleepy. You can sleep in here if you want but I guess I'm not going to be a very good host." He smiled slightly and touched her cheek. And her breath caught in her throat and she felt herself lean forward to be even closer to the touch.

Miroku's hand fell away and she looked down at him seeing his chest rise and fall with his breaths. He really did look very handsome when he wasn't trying to be a pervert. She glanced around trying to find something when she found it. The drink that he got when they were in a big group looking around the estate. She glanced down at him and then smelt the drink, She brought her head back quickly after a quick whiff of the stuff. "The drink has been poisoned." She said softly, looking down at him resting.

Sango looked around cautiously and then began to walk around the room trying to find anything out of place. But the room was just like hers, completely and utterly empty. "Why did they poison him?" She asked in the silence. And then she began walking to the door and opened it, to hear voices in the hallway. She was about to ask them to come here and see if they could revive Miroku, but then she heard what they were talking about.

"Kagura, keep to the left of the hall and collect all the experiments and don't get hurt in the process like last time." A man said to a red-eyed woman. The man's back was turned to Sango and she couldn't make out exactly what he looked like. He was to far into the shadows to tell. Sango realized that she had gone out of the conversation and that they were talking yet again.

"Yes, sir. Please, would you mind telling me where to take them after I collect them?" The woman said delicately. The man laughed loudly and Sango glanced around to see if anyone else was peeking out of their rooms but they weren't it was just her.

'Oh, great.' She thought despairingly.

She looked back at Miroku and sighed, she really wasn't that brave and she really didn't like pain. She would try to save herself and him. Maybe then she could find Kagome and Sesshomaru. When she turned back to the door to look outside she found herself looking into the deep, blood, red eyes of the man that had ordered the woman.

Sango stumbled back and began screaming bloody murder and was about to run around the man when he grabbed her around the neck and held her pulsing point.

"Do you feel that?" He asked quietly behind her, his breath rough against her neck and Sango trembled with the sickness inside herself. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to. But I'll keep you alive and you wont have to be an experiment if you promise to behave yourself and do everything I say."

Sango felt her conscience say no but she couldn't deal with being brave right now. She felt her head and body say yes and she echoed the answer. "Yes! Yes, I'll do anything to keep myself safe!" She cried. The man smiled stiffly and hit her in the back of the head and she fell down crying softly while she looked over to where Miroku lay.

'I'm sorry.' She thought silently to the body a while away. And as she watched the man went and bent down to give Miroku a good shake. He's just seeing if Miroku is awake. And he wasn't. The man bent down and took out a small needle and stuck it in his arm. Miroku moaned but didn't awake while he was doing this. And then the man turned to her.

"Watch him today and tomorrow and if he gets a fever just let it pass I want notes on what happens to him. Do you understand? Everyday I want you to hand me something about what happened." He leaned down to her level and smiled and she gasped shooting up.

"NARAKU!" She shouted. The small pale boy that used to follow them around and wanted to hang out with them in high school. The one they made fun of and then the day he decided to threaten Kagome. Oh, Sesshomaru got so made at him and almost killed him.

Naraku smiled evilly. "Glad that you remember me." He said simply and then walked away locking the door behind him.

Sango sank down beside Miroku and began to cry hysterically. She had pretty much sold her soul to the devil. She had done the unthinkable. What should she do? She didn't even know what that shot had been for.

After a while she felt a hand in her hair and she fell asleep, while Miroku began to awaken.

(Break)

Miroku felt the strains of a fever heating his forehead and he moved his head to look down at the sleeping woman by him. She was so beautiful and shy; he simply couldn't keep away from her charm. She seemed to grab his attention every time he came near her. The throbbing in his head began then and he groaned out loud, looking quickly down at Sango as he did.

She didn't stir though and he breathed out in a rush, making his body hurt for a second. '

'What was happening to him?' He wondered, moving his hand down his face and pulling at the skin. He had to see what had happened to him. One minute he had been awake and lively when he had begun to fall asleep on his feet. And he had finally gotten Sango in his room!

Perfect way to end the day.

Sango began stirring by him and he brought his whole body to stillness. A mumbling echoed from her and she brought her head up to look over him. Miroku gazed up at her steadily and she gasped backing away in the progress. She seemed to be holding in tears for some unknown reason.

Miroku slowly lifted himself on his hands and stared at her, trying to keep the grimace down to minor. But Sango saw right through it and began crying to Miroku's utter surprise. He hadn't seen her cry for the past year since they had been working together. What made her want to now?

"Sango, What's the matter?" he asked softly staring over at her since it seemed he couldn't move at all. Sango just looked over at him again and burst crying more. Miroku didn't like to point this out but he really didn't like it when girls cried.

"Sango… please stop! I don't really like it when you cry." He was trying to raise his voice over her racket but it was giving him a major headache and he bent forward with a sharp curse. Right then Sango finished crying and ran over to him.

She put his head back on his pillow and then began stroking his hair away from his face. Not that he would tell anyone, but he had never had that happen to him before. What did it mean?

"I'll protect you and keep you safe." She spoke softly and he barely heard. "I won't let them kill you. Don't worry! Just go to sleep and I'll take care of everything else."

Miroku felt his eyes begin to slide shut and he tried unsuccessfully to ask her what she meant.

Right before he fell to sleep he thought he heard one last thing,

"I'm such a monster."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Her head banging, Kagome felt herself begin to rise from the land of the dead. Her eyes opened and she squinted into the light coming from her small window. As she slowly lifted her head she moaned slightly from the pain.

'What in the world happened to me?' She thought slowly as her mind seemed to be a little slow today. As she stood up she glanced at her watch and about blew to the roof.

"Oh my god!" She shouted out and jumped up. But the jump really didn't work. She began to do the jump and right when she was going to rise from the bed she began to tumble to the floor. As she fell she heard her door opening and she glanced up to see Sango there.

"Sango!" She yelled loudly. "What are you doing? Why have I been asleep for a week? What's going on?"

Sango quietly looked at her apologetically and then she sat down by her. But as Kagome was about to ask her what she was doing three more people came in to the room. Two she had thought she would never see again.

"Naraku, Kagura!" Kagome looked over at Sango and tried to look her in the eye but Sango just moved her head away with a muttered word that sounded like sorry. As Kagome watched, Sango lifted her up into the air and carried her to one of the beds that you would find in the hospitals.

"Sango! What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I thought we WERE FRIENDS." But Sango was turning away and running to another room in the hallway. 'I can't believe what is happening. Why won't Sango talk to me? Why in the world is Naraku and Kagura here?'

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when she heard a roar sound from a room off to the right. As Kagome turned toward the room in surprise Naraku began to swear violently and started off to see what was happening. And about then was when Kagome noticed what was happening in the hall.

It was a strange sight indeed. Many bed strollers were being rolled around in the hallways and you could hear shouting all around you. Kagome turned to a hand resting on her shoulder and as she watched the hand turned into a fin, and then Kagome felt a scream build in her throat. But she held it down until she got a look at the face.

The face seemed to be human, or what used to be human. A young woman seemed to be staring at her but all that seemed to be human was the young sapphire blue eyes staring piteously up at her. Everything else seemed to be turning into scales as she watched.

"Help me!" The thing rasped out of the morphing lips. Kagome didn't even know what the girl was changing into. Kagome began to back as far away as was possible while she was in a small bed. Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore and she screamed. She screamed as loudly as she could and began to speak rapidly saying the same thing over and over again.

But it didn't come out that way. Kagome felt her eyes widen as she touched her lips. Out of her mouth came not words, but a strange clicking and grunts. Kagome felt her body begin to shake as she looked off to where Kagura was trying to wrestle something out of a room. Kagome tried to scream again but she could see black spots starting in front of her face.

And she began to fall down but as she was she said one thing that she knew at least someone might understand, right?

"Sesshomaru… Help me please!" And then she heard something that sounded awfully like squeaks, grunts, and roars. But came out in her ears as perfect Japanese. "Kagome, where are you? What are they doing? Let go of me you stupid idiotic bastards. Don't you understand me?"

Kagome turned with as much energy as she could and saw something that looked a lot like Sesshomaru. But a strange thing had happened to him. He had begun to get scales along his arms and down his back. Kagome whimpered as they sat him down on the stretcher next to her and she finally screamed louder then she had ever in her life.

'What had they done to them? What had happened to them? Why couldn't she speak?'

Kagome glanced over slightly at Sesshomaru as he looked down at his arms. He then turned faintly to look at her. But when he saw her watching he quickly turned away. Kagome felt herself move gradually closer to him. He stiffened slightly as she moved over and then she laid her face on his back and began to cry silently. She had not cried for a long time and had no idea why she should start now, but these things are not always understood.

She could feel Sesshomaru's breath come in and out of his body and she made her breathing even out to that, as well.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder to check Naraku.

"What?" He said in a grudging way. "What do you want? I'm kind of in a crisis here."

That just hit for Kagome and she felt her lip tremble and her breath grow shorter and then she was trying to stifle her sobs again into his back. Her hand every now and then brushing his scales. Sesshomaru began to growl slightly and turned suddenly and she found herself in his arms. And her breath caught in her throat. As she glanced up into his green eyes, but now they had changed. They were auburn, gold color and seemed to mesmerize her with its intensity.

But then it was done and he moved away to go back to planning his revenge. Kagome felt herself deflate after that incident and she fell into a deep faint. Although as she was falling into the faint she felt his eyes bore into her and she smiled slightly.

He really was a sweet heart when he wanted to be.

'What's happening? Why do I have scales on my arms and back? My voice is gone, too.' Sesshomaru looked over to where Kagome rested. She still seemed very human, her raven black hair still as glossy as ever. Her eyes had been the same color. Although scales did mar her skin. He had felt so ugly and powerless when she had called to him. Her voice had been full of pain and fear.

Kagome had even screamed in fear at himself and he had felt a sinking feeling come over him when he had seen her face. He had never thought this would or even could happen. He had always thought that he was more powerful then any other thing on this earth. Well, he was wrong, that's for sure.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep and he reached down instinctively to pat her on the head. He remembered so well the way they were in high school. Him saving her from bully like guys and then her making him laugh for the first time. It actually kind-of scared him in a way. Like she was his other part. All other females appalled him. But that just could not be.

A sharp wrenching pain came into his legs and traveled up his spine making him groan and bend over painfully. 'I feel so tired and ill. My whole body is shaking and all around me smells are coming of death and sickness.' He moved his arm a little and a flash of light caught his eyes. He then felt himself falling forward into a faint. For what he saw on his arms could not have been real. It was all just a terrible dream, a nightmare that when he woke up would be discarded with all the other ones from his 24 years of life. On his arm was beginning to show a flap of skin that was falling off his arm to reveal rows upon rows of scales that all went up to his elbow then stopped. The color was a black and sparked with some blue in it.

The sight wouldn't have made any difference to him if he hadn't been with Kagome. She had been through some much in her life and had always thought he would be the same for her but it didn't seem like that would happen anymore.

He was changing and it scared the shit clean out of him. "How could this have happened to me?" He asked into the hallway that rushed by him with the speed of the girl pushing the bed. "Wasn't I wary enough? I thought that father said he had looked over everything in this place! WHAT WAS HE DOING IF NOT LOOKING IN?" And a flash of his father giggling with his stepmother came across his mind. 'Never mind, don't answer that…'

Soon enough the stretcher came to a door at the end of the long hallway where no other being was and Naraku came in front of them. 'Whoa…wait a second, when did Naraku get here?' Sesshomaru looked over to the door and then quickly to Naraku wondering if he could quickly get him and Kagome out of this hellhole of a place.

"My little urchins." Naraku began while laughing hysterically. "I welcome you to your new and permanent home. Enjoy the quiet for now because soon you may not even have that." Sesshomaru couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt an animalistic growl coming up his throat and out his chest before he could bring it back down.

The growl fell around them with a loud rumble and many servants in the hallway began to scream in terror of the monster in front of them. Naraku just came over to him and grabbed him by the hair. Sesshomaru flinched slightly in pain but stared Naraku down just as if they were still in high school.

Naraku frowned at this and hit Sesshomaru in the face sending Sesshomaru into the lady pushing his bed. Naraku pulled quickly by him and leaned down with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are monster. But you no longer have any power over me; you aren't in your daddy's office anymore. You are now under my possession and will be my experiment. Do you hear me? Fish boy." And with that last phrase Naraku pushed Kagome and Sesshomaru into a large room full of water making a splash occur when they hit the water. Before Sesshomaru could swim back up to the surface Naraku had put a caged top on it, with just enough room to put your head out of the water for air.

Sesshomaru roared into the darkness surrounding him and Kagome, venting his frustration. 'I really am nothing more then a monster now.' And with that he sank to the bottom of the pool hoping to find Kagome down in the murky depths.

8


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again and welcome to another exciting session of Crazy humans and Freaky Humans! I have a question to ask all of you guys and I need it for the story line. Do you all think that I should put Kikyo into the story or what? I really don't know if it is crucial to the story line so I will wait on your reviews to tell me what you think.

Thank you all for reviewing my story.

Tootles!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and all the others. Though what I would do with Sesshomaru evil glint in eye .

Warning- InuYasha shows up this chapter and well… he isn't really the best of guys. And this will be kind of… angst filled with Sango and Miroku. A block in their love life road.

Chapter 5-

The sound of forced sobs and pounding echoed through the small room at the end of a long hallway. Making the servants who rushed by wonder what lay beyond the door. A tall man with long black hair waltzed down the subdued hallway while whistling a happy go lucky tune. Seeming to all the world as if he could not hear the sounds of misery past the door.

He stopped by a particularly cute maid and smiled leeringly at her bringing a finger out to beckon her to him. She glanced around at him and then shaking from head to foot sidled over to him. 'What did he want with her? The master had already today torn her shirt twice then ripped her dress seam once. Why now the young master?'

"Yes, sir? What could I do for you?" Her voice quivered just a bit making him smirk slightly. The smell of her fear made his blood pump faster.

He moved fast around her and he had her against the wall with him leaning into her neck breathing in her scent in less then 2 seconds. "I want you to come to my room after you have all your chores done." The girl whimpered trying to push him away but he wouldn't be that easily subdued. One thing that Naraku had done for him was make him more powerful then the other humans on this earth.

"Master, I really don't think I'll be done until around tomorrow morning. You'll be doing your own things by then." They had brought many curious glances their way and now gathered around them a crowd of workers and servants. He growled slightly telling them to back off. His anger was boiling and soon he would have to vent on something.

"Let her go sir. She did nothing to deserve this treatment." A young man in the crowd stated glancing at the girl and then up at him with angry eyes. The growl became more pronounced. He had, had enough of these putrid wastes of human beings. He let the girl go and ran over to the young man quicker then a normal human could. Before the man could cry out, he had his neck twisted and with a satisfying crunch the neck broke leaving the young man dangling in his grasp.

A gasp came over the whole crowd and a sound of fear came upon them making him smirk evilly to them all. "Any other man or woman here who tries to make me stop when I am doing something will be put to their grave early just like this pathetic man." His amber eyes swept the entire crowd. "Do you all understand?" When everyone nodded he went back to the now crying little maid. "Good, now leave me be!"

The crowd quickly disinigrated and he was alone with the maid again. "Now my dear where was I? Oh yes…" And with that he tore her shirt and skirt all the way through having the young girl cry in pain and agony. "Please master… I will go to your room tonight, just leave me be." He was coming closer to her mouth, ever closer when he was hit in the head with a small flying projectile.

"Ow." He stated calmly while rubbing his head and looking around him in wonder of who would dare hurt him. What he saw was a young woman. One with brown hair and the deepest of green eyes. And one that he thought he would never see again.

"Sango!" He yelled watching from the corner of his eye as the young maid ran to the interfering Sango. He moved forward threatening but one step from Sango and he rethought his actions. He had always been afraid of the woman in front of him. She seemed to act more like a warrior then a young pleasing to look at woman.

A growl of frustration came out of him and he quickly calmed his breathing hoping to sound pleasing and quite happy to see her. Even though he wanted to slit her throat. Sango glanced at him and then paled completely making him think that she would faint on sight.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha smiled at her and held out his hand while mock bowing to her. "Why, my lady. I wouldn't think you would remember me. Enchante, Mon Amie."

(Break)

Sango could not believe her eyes. The man that had been Kagome's real last love in high school. The man that had torn all of their hearts apart, but leaving Kagome's in shreds so small she could barely pick them up. The evil maggot from hell would pay making Kagome's life so miserable in the past years.

"How could you do that to Kagome. Go and tell her that she was beautiful in everyway possible and then just at the end when you gave her the ring…" Sango couldn't finish though because InuYasha interrupted to finish telling the story.

"…The ring that told her that I would love her until the end of time. The ring that she took as a sign of promise. The ring that she threw right at my head after you told her that I just wanted all the women in school by the time I graduated. Oh, how she had cried to me and begged me to please reconsider. AND THEN you came up to me and spat in my face, hit me across the cheek, oh, and don't forget you then pushed me into the headboard of the bed, which- by the way- I couldn't get out of until that morning when Scarlet Trying found me just snoozing away." He turned to Sango and grinned without any happiness in the gaze at all. More like the gaze held a look of loathing that could melt a wall down in five seconds flat if he had the power of doing that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled (losing the last straw of his temper) at her watching as finally the maid ran screaming down the hallway.

Sango grinned and moved her finger in the tisk, tisk sort of fashion. "Now when you were in high school did you ever talk in that kind of rude language?" She put her hands on her waist and growled at him in the way that scared many men away from her. "You little bastard, I really want to kill you right now and sweep the rest of your bones out that window behind you." InuYasha glanced behind him and gulped audibly. "But I really would be in a pickle because you see, me and everyone else was brought here and I'm the only one that is able to move around since the rest of the group seem to be…" Right about now was when Sango began to cry. "Turning into little fish freaks, so thank you so much InuYasha for being here and making my life even better. Thank You!"

InuYasha's eyes seemed to calm and reach out to her for a little bit and he reached his hand out palm up as if to say sorry for all he had done. "Sango…" He said quietly, and then it was the same as before, him being the arrogant jerk he was and Sango watching him warily.

"Wait… everyone, you must mean everyone that was at school with us. Meaning you, Sesshomaru…and Kagome?" He ended it as a question hoping to get some answers from her, but Sango stalked to him making him walk into the wall behind him right next to the window she had threatened to throw him out of earlier. She brought her hand up and began pulling his hair while banging it against the wall.

"Now, why would I tell you, who was here. That would just make me worst of a friend then I am right now. I'm sorry about this Inu-Chan but in the morning you may have a bit of a headache." Her voice scratched with hatred and in her eyes fire burned.

InuYasha jerked away and began to walk down the hallway around Sango and then paused 10 feet from her. "I think I'll go and find out where Kagome is… maybe taste some of her goods." Sango jerked in a breath of air and turned ready to fling her other shoe at him, but he was long gone. "You little ass-wipe! I'll kill you if you even get close to her. Do you hear me?" But of course he couldn't and Sango brought in a breath of the stale air in the hallway.

"I better get back to Miroku…"

(BREAK)

His breath left him quickly as he tried to make it to the door of his room, yet when he stood up he felt a pressure begin in his legs and he fell back down. What was going on? Why couldn't he stand? And why goddamn it could he not stop itching himself.

Miroku clenched his teeth and put his head in his hands rocking back and forth. Over the past week Sango had never left his side and every night she would crawl over to him and cry. Repeating over and over again how sorry she was that she had hurt him and Kagome. Every time she began he would pretend to be asleep or just turn over quickly to make her scurry to her side of the room again.

He looked down at his hands and noticed how ashen in color they had turned. They were not the tan prized color he had once treasured. He had noticed all over his body the color had changed. His skin everywhere was now that ashen color, becoming lighter on his back and a dark purple on his belly. He had also noticed that his skin seemed to becoming slimier, like you feel when you pick up a fish after you have taken it out of water. Dull splashes of dark gray had begun to show on his tail as well and everyday he had so much pain that he thought he might have the flu.

Daily Sango would look at him and everyday he waited for the time when she would state that he was a monster and she didn't have time for likes of him. But each day she would come into the room looking very remorse and then when she would see him she would brighten, making his heart leap in response. He would talk to her and never once did he show his pervert side… Okay, maybe a couple of times. Miroku rubbed his face in remembrance to the echoes of slaps.

'I really have to learn to control my hands.' He thought with a boyish grin.

Suddenly a sharp twinge of pain went through his legs and he grunted in pain bending over and scooting to his pallet on the ground. 'Why do I have these pains coming on me and why am I changing?' He grimaced with the pain radiating from his body while trying to massage to ache out.

He glanced up when he heard a sound coming from the door of the room, the sound of the lock twisting open. "Sango…" He wanted to shout, yet it came out as a grunt of pain and he doubled over holding his sides. All the while he watched his arms begin to shine and the skin fall away onto the ground.

What was left in its place was a shiny film of fish like scales all gray in color. He looked across the room to a corner where a bucket of water was kept to keep him cool and itch free during the night. As he grabbed it, he saw quickly his reflection.

Where his hair used to be a coal black now in places it had become a dark violet full of vibrant color and catching the light, making his whole face seem alive. His eyes also had changed and he shoved the bucket away, hiding his face in the process as Sango walked into the room.

"Hi Miroku! Guess what I just found out?" Sango said in a sarcastic way while she walked to the bucket of water and placed a rag in it to make it wet. She glanced his way thought she couldn't see his face since his bangs seemed to cover his eyes and he seemed a little less confident in his self.

"Miroku…? What's the matter?" And she walked silently over to him where all of a sudden he jerked away from her and scrambled to the farthest corner of the room. But what shocked her most was that he was growling at her like some wild, ferocious animal. Miroku was trying to tell her to leave him alone but no words came out of his mouth.

He slowly lifted his head and stared gently at her with eyes that were no longer full of emotion. No, they were now the darkest black depths of hell. What you would see on a shark in a movie. Sango's gasp of surprise and fear confirmed his guess of his change and he put his head on the wall behind him.

'WHY? When he was just starting to feel perfect in everyway possible. Good job, great friends, and one heck of a sweet girl. Why did he have to have this happen to him?'

A light touch hit his shoulder and as if without no will of his own he flipped around and brought his hands out in a large swipe, a roar coming from his mouth. A small scream echoed about him as his hand settled on a woman and he quickly brought his eyes back at Sango. A splatter of blood hit his face.

'Oh no!'

He looked down at his hands seeing claws retracting into his fingers with blood staining them.

"OH NO!"

A quick glance up proved his worst fears. He had struck a woman, just as his father had done in drunken rage to his mother. A pain filled howl entered the room as he saw Sango's blood stained, and scarred face staring back at him with fear. He moved his hand to his side as fast as he could, watching her the whole while.

(BREAK)

A small sob came out of Sango's throat and she flung herself away from him faster than a train out of control. She was shaking and staring into his dark eyes seeing no emotion and thinking that he had really become nothing but a beast. An animal that would hurt her at the first opportune moment. When he had begun to speak she couldn't understand him, the words had been just like Kagome's all mangled and sounding like growls.

She saw out of the corner of her eye a glistening, claw hand coming up to her cheek to smooth her tears away and to stop the blood flow that was now getting into her eyes, but when she saw his hand inching slowly to her face her instinct for survival kicked in.

Sango jumped away from him to the other side of the room standing and in her fighting stance. Her last words to him echoing in the quietness surrounding them.

"Don't come near me, you monster!" Sango put her hand over her mouth in horror of what she just said and lowered her head into the hands waiting to place her burden of life: Her special relationship with Miroku. Her bangs covering her eyes, she glanced up at him in his own corner and saw his face- his once handsome and boyish face- contorted to a look of betrayal and hopelessness. His eyes actually having tears come to the edge, but every time the tears began to fall he would swipe them away.

Sango's own tears welled in her eyes seeing him and she sobbed as quietly as she could into her arm. Mourning for all the betrayals that she had done so far. Miroku still had a conscience; he had just been using his new instincts. And she had called him one of the foulest names that could hurt him. _"You Monster!"_… How could she have done that to him?

A small flicker of emotion came into her head that said she should walk over to him and hug him close saying she would think of him as the same perverted guy all her life, she would never leave him alone. But the fear of his monster instincts and ideas kept her where she was.

'He's not Miroku anymore; he's an experiment for the man I work for…'

She stood slowly and walked over to the door unlocking it to admit her frame out of the blood smelling room. She glanced over her shoulder at the man she had begun to fall for, but had never been able to go on a date with, or kiss for that matter.

He was watching her, seeing what her movement would be.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I should have been better or knew that you would hate me. Please know that I will always think of you as a… as a good friend. Whatever may come to pass."

Miroku raised a hand to her and began to say something in his new language, but since she couldn't understand, she shut the door on him. Tears running down her face as she walked into the room she had left that first day on the island and she tried to block out the roars of suffering coming from all around her.

She worked for Naraku. She must remember that.

But she couldn't seem to forget a tender emotion filling her body after she left Miroku's prison. It seemed to be his emotion; maybe his own words to her.

_Sango! Wait! I lo…_ But she had not heard the rest. She had blocked it out.

'I will never know love! I will always be killing others dreams because of my own selfishness. Miroku… I'm the real monster here.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! A new chapter. I try to update every Wednesday. Well you didn't come here to read about me so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters **but I can still dream**.

Warning- Transformation… 

Chapter 6-

The only sound in the dark room was the water lapping on the edges of cement. The smell of salt and sea life prominent here. A small growl sounded somewhere near the bars covering the small pool making a loud echo in the quiet room. A small light bulb swung over the heads in the wet cage and made mesmerizing movements.

Sesshomaru growled again in irritation at the itchiness he was feeling all over his body. And the water didn't seem to be helping at all. The more he was in the water the more he began to itch. Over the pass three weeks no one had come into their room (at least he didn't think so) and no sound was heard, but yet many things had happened inside the room nonetheless.

Kagome herself seemed to be in shock. Ever since Sesshomaru had brought her back to the surface of the water that day long ago, she didn't talk. (If that was what you called the sounds they made when they tried to talk.) She seemed to be depressed and Sesshomaru didn't like it. Kagome had never been depressed her whole life. At least as long as he had known her and why that should change now was against his knowledge.

A sharp itch came up his legs- or what was left of the legs he had known- and he began to itch again. More or less his feet had begun to thin out and become flapper and bigger. They seemed to be flippers you used when diving and were a pain when going by a wall in the water. He had many bruises from just being careless around the wall.

His arms were now covered in the blue-black scales and the flaps on his arms were even longer. Stiffer even. The flaps seemed to have a wavy look to them and seemed to move of their own accord. The scales traveled up his arms on the back and came to his neck moving right below his ear and going around the ear traveling down his back neck and down his backside. Following the line of his spine and then splitting to follow his legs down to his now flipper feet.

'The little mermaid would be proud…'

He seemed to have color changing in his hair as well, as if his pigment had gone and now he only had silver. His hair seemed even longer now then before. A scowl came over his face and he glanced over his shoulder to see if Kagome was keeping herself aloft today or if he would have to hold her like yesterday and the day before. But she seemed to be doing fine, staring over the edge of the cage and to the door to freedom.

She herself seemed to look the same except her hazel eyes had now turned a piercing dark blue and her hair seemed to be highlighted with blue as well. She never seemed to be in discomfort and seemed to be in her on little world. Sesshomaru sighed. He never thought he would want female company but everyday he had to catch himself before he threw himself in front of her begging her to talk to him. Or even yell at him, it was better then her far off, glazed expression.

He turned away from her again and continued trying to open the cage.

"Sesshomaru…" A small voice said from behind him.

Sesshomaru felt his heart leap in response but tried to push it out. Saying over and over again that it must be some sickness. "Yes, Kagome? Did you need something?"

Kagome turned her head to look his way and he glided toward her. Her blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. And then she was crushing herself to his chest sobbing dry heaves. Her arms linked around him and he moved his arms reluctantly around her patting her on the back.

"There, there… you'll be okay… Kagome, Kagome! I need my lungs. I can't… breath…" Sesshomaru grinned and played a faint, beginning to take them under the water all the way. Kagome squealed and held tighter to him, reaching up to grasp his hair. Sesshomaru couldn't seem to breath.

'Stupid sickness making me all light headed and absentminded.' Sesshomaru grinned down at her. "Start talking more Kagome, you don't seem to be yourself anymore. Kay?"

Kagome giggled herself and pet him on the head like a dog and he sighed happily. Just like old times… almost… okay not really since they were captured but… all right he was pretty off. Anyways it felt good to be able to talk to her again. He reached down and put his finger under her chin and dried her cheeks of the tears.

"There now…" Sesshomaru stopped, becoming more distance and being still. Something wasn't right. His whole body seemed to be waiting for something, all coiled up and ready to pounce. He was about to let it go but a pain so great- greater then any other he had experienced so far- came over his whole body and he went under the water swallowing a yelp of pain.

But Kagome heard.

"Sesshomaru…" Was the last he heard of her voice and then he was thrashing about in the mindless pain.

'What I really didn't need.'

_(Break) _

Kagome couldn't hold in her scream as she began talking in hurried sentences. She had never seen Sesshomaru do this before. He was always so strong and now he seemed to be moaning in pain.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed into the room. A sound from in the hall sounded and she looked up a relieved expression on her face, but it quickly died when she saw Sango and Naraku's forms in the doorway. He seemed to be grinning while Sango looked everywhere but to where Kagome waited.

Naraku's grin spread wider as he caught a glance of the thrashing Sesshomaru. Kagome saw this and also saw that Naraku was moving forward. Kagome's expression became puzzled as he unlocked the cage, and then she understood.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!" Kagome was surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks and started pushing Sesshomaru to an opposite part of the cage. But Sesshomaru just started to growl at her and pushed her away from him.

"Don't come near me… I don't know what's happening and I don't want…you… to…get… HURT!" He screamed the last part and doubled over in his pain. Kagome thought he was dieing.

'He has to be dieing if he's in this much pain. Why would he be suffering so much?' Kagome looked over to Sango and tried to make her see what she was thinking. But Sango just looked over at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you. You must understand that we're different species now…"

Kagome's face fell in and she sobbed quietly gripping on to the nearby sidewall. 'Oh Sango. I should have known that I would loose all my friends in the end.'

Naraku by now had moved closer to the pained Sesshomaru and grasped him by the scruff of the hair, pulling him back to dry land. Kagome saw this and surprising even herself, began to growl. Naraku smirked at her and spoke while he worked over the writhing form of Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare growl at me Kagome. Sesshomaru needs my help and –whether you like it or not- I'm going to help him get through this so that I can have him for my experimentation." He glanced over to Kagome. "Do you understand?" He asked in his cold and calculated way.

Kagome was in indecision, should she trust him or not. Would Sesshomaru die if he weren't helped by the proper personal? Kagome finally nodded her head and Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Good monster. Now you just stay right her on this step and sit. Otherwise I may have to put you in a deep sleep for a while."

Kagome gritted her teeth with anger and moved to where he said watching Sesshomaru, realizing he was awake. She smiled a little at him and he moved his lips to form one, but the pain had built while he was out of the water and he groaned. The groan soon turning into another scream.

His whole body seemed to be in pain. Kagome sucked in a sob and turned her head away. She couldn't watch.

_(Break)_

Sesshomaru never knew he could be in this kind of pain. It was like he was being turned inside out. And that vile Naraku was with him. Even worse TAKING CARE OF HIM! What had life become?

Another wave overtook him, making him arch off the ground and groaning. The pain seemed to be coming to his legs making him wonder what would happen. The itching seemed to be coming back with a vengeance. Suddenly Naraku seemed to appear above him and smiled.

Sesshomaru wanted to knock his teeth in.

"Fish-boy, I want you to begin itching. It will help the pain go faster and the transformation will take place a hell of a lot faster. Then I want you to follow your instincts, that's all I can help with unfortunately."

Sesshomaru really didn't want to follow his instincts, which seemed to be telling him to shred his shirt and pants off with irritation. "Water please…" He rasped quietly and looked on with annoyance at Sango and Naraku staring in confusion. He looked over to Kagome, seeing that she was already ahead of him. She brought a part of her torn shirt and wiped it across his forehead and arms.

Sesshomaru smiled a little at her and then began to shudder violently. Naraku looked down to him and then raised himself on his feet. "Well, I'd say that we may leave now Sango. Please lock the door after us. They won't be able to walk out of that pool ever again."

Kagome shook her fist in his direction as he walked out. "You'll see buzzard. You just wait and see."

Sesshomaru felt the itching taking place everywhere and cringed, but he didn't waste time he began to itch it. Kagome's intake of breath tipped him to something happening and he looked to her.

"What?" He glanced down at her. But she just moved her head away. "What in god's name did I do this time to freak you out? I'll stop itching if you want me to. But I may be groaning and cussing a bit more."

Kagome turned to answer but a loud rip began in the room. At first Sesshomaru didn't know where it was coming from, then he felt the throbbing in his legs and looked down to see his pants ripping at the seams. His yell echoed off the walls and he arched off the ground once again but this time he followed his instincts instead of trying to preserve his pride.

He undid his belt on his pants and ripped them off beginning to itch wildly up and down his legs. Next his shirt came torn into pieces. Kagome herself saw this and quickly turned away, blushing a cherry red. Sesshomaru felt a painful emotion that he had never felt before when he saw her reaction; he didn't understand what it was or what it signified but he didn't like it.

'What am I? Have I truly become a monster like Naraku says?'

His moan again filled the room and then he felt his ears stretching, as if they were becoming pointed, his mouth seemed to fill with teeth and he opened it to feel fangs appearing, he spit the fallen teeth out one by one. Finally over with that humiliation he looked back down to his legs. A groan filled the atmosphere and Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Kagome turned then and made the mistake at looking at his legs gulping audibly, turning back around to face the water. "You really should start having more respect for me. Taking your clothes off. Go get something to wear!"

But Sesshomaru wasn't listening he was watching in mute horror as his own flesh betrayed him, his legs and feet had become a nest of scales. Every inch of his tan skin had been taken over by smooth scales that were ragged at the edges. Blue-black in appearance. His own feet were very flat and seemed to be coming together at that exact moment. Scales seemed to tamper onto his other leg and the legs were soon connected. He screamed once more, as his feet seemed to come together.

The pain left him and he collapsed onto the cold gravely floor.

Kagome turned and seemed to gawk at him for more then a few hours. Sesshomaru stared unemotionally up at her and then began to move his new self to the edge of the water, then he dived, deep, deeper then he ever thought possible, soon realizing that he couldn't even kill himself by drowning since he seemed to have gained another wonderfully freakish mutation. Gills.

Kagome watched him silently and then sighed as she surfaced to gulp in some much wanted air. She cringed when she heard what he said:

"WHY IN HELL'S NAME DO I ALWAYS HAVE THESE SHITY THINGS HAPPEN TO ME? I CAN'T EVEN TAKE MY OWN LIFE THE WAY MOST PEOPLE DO!"

And then (though she couldn't be sure) she thought she heard a small mimic of his voice in her brain,

_I'm a monster and Kagome's going to fear me for the rest of my life…'_

But she wasn't very sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Corner: I'm so sorry! I was up at my Grandma's house and they don't have internet. So I couldn't update. But now you will have two extra long chapters… How does that sound?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, or any of the other characters. But oh how I wish I did…

Warning: Some cliffies in here. And I'll be adding a new character… I made her myself and she won't change the story too much. So she won't be to major.

Enjoy! Oh and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Keep them up!

Chapter 7-

Kagome looked at the small window where a shaft of light was showing through the bars. The light seemed to blast with wonderful life. Even birds songs were coming in with it. It seemed to be a normal day, yet with the window barred and the door locked. Kagome was a prisoner, to every sense of the word. Dust moths flitting in the seeming as carefree with life. Not Kagome, she would be prisoner here forever.

A splash echoed from behind her, obscuring the melodic birds songs and breaking her from her trance, bringing her back to the real world. The girl turned her head around quickly looking and hoping that he would stay by her this time and talk. She hadn't talked to him since 4 weeks ago. Right before he had gotten that change.

Kagome's eyes looked into the deep chasm of water, shivering from its depths yet still looking for any trace of Sesshomaru… How she wished he was here! While looking in the water Kagome caught a glimpse of herself, seeing that the girl she had once been was gone. Never to return.

Her hair that had once been the most glorious black that anyone had ever seen was now a complete blue. Making her look like a blueberry. Her once happy eyes were dull and weary looking. Even though the hazel they had once been had been turned into a seducible color of midnight blue. Her nails had grown, but she didn't really care.

What she cared about was Sesshomaru and having him come and talk to her. She was so bored! She finally realized that he had just been playing his stupid game of come-find-Kagome-and-check-up-on-her-then-when-she-hears-you-run-away. It got so old.

Her hope of maybe, just maybe, he was not going to ignore her, and maybe he would lean on her had disappeared after the first couple of weeks. Yet she couldn't stop herself from looking ever time he did it.

But for the past month he had lived like a hermit. Not talking, not caring, not anything.

For a moment Kagome thought she saw a sparkle of silver of black but she knew it couldn't be since he was at the very depths of the pool.

When they had first been put in this prison they both had tried to find an escape hole down in the pool, they had never reached the bottom. It was so deep that they both had to come up for breath (well now Sesshomaru didn't since he seemed to have gills). Kagome blushed remembering well how she had pulled his silver/black hair and brought his head into hers.

He had been knocked out for a couple of days.

Her forlorn sigh filled the room, echoing her sadness and hopelessness.

'Please Sesshomaru! Please talk to me! I can't stand it.' Kagome put her flushed forehead on the cool cement while looking down into the water that swirled in blues and indigos. Since Naraku had left the cage open she had taken the opportune moments to stay out of the water. As long as she could.

But for some reason, many times she would feel her legs staying stiff, her being unable to move them at all. Like they just wouldn't obey her commands.

'What's happening to me?' And Kagome broke down into tears.

Break

Sango glanced around the hallway to where Miroku stayed, moving restlessly where she sat. She had been told by Naraku to go make sure Miroku was alright. When she had tried to argue she had gotten one snap from Naraku and his guards had begun to punish her for her insolence.

With long metal pipes they beat her, and beat her, until her breath was short and the tears were coming down with none of her help. She couldn't hide them anymore. When Naraku was finally done with his show of punishment he grasped her hair, pulling her in the process up off the floor and spat in her face.

'If I ever hear you speaking back to me like that I will have your ass kicked into one of the nearest rooms and begin some tests on you. Do I make myself clear? Do I?' Sango heard in her head his response again and again. She could remember clearly how she had shook her head with agreement. Not even thinking how she had reacted afterward.

But to see Miroku, already! She didn't know if she had the courage or not. Oh, she wanted to see Miroku badly! So very badly! She wanted to have him hold her and maybe even be his perverted self. Of course after she would have to hit him in the face… probably hard. But they hadn't spoken in ages, since the moment when he had… Sango gulped another wave of fishy air into her lungs. Her trembling began to increase.

"Why did he have to hit me?" Sango stated fingering her new scars on her face. Her mind betrayed her going back to when she had left him.

Past

"_I'm sorry Miroku. I should have been better or knew that you would hate me. Please know that I will always think of you as a…"_

"…_You Monster!"_

Sango flinched and buried her head into her willing hands.

She began to recall all she head done to her friends. All her friends. Sango huffed sadly, "Not anymore, not after what I did… I'm such an idiot!"

(A/N Hehe… guess who!)

"Well I could've told you that…"

Sango turned with a ready assault to the vile creature. "How dare you! How dare you contradict me on such things when you can't get it through your head that you are an egoistic, son-of-a-bitch known to take advantage of women (any kind of woman!) to help with your DAMN lusts!" Sango brought in a quick breath and poked him in the stomach. "I should blow your head OUT OF THE WINDOW! NOW!"

InuYasha only laughed at her exchange of barbs. And shrugged it off with a casual smirk. "I really don't enjoy hearing your empty threats Sango, dear." He was suddenly in front of her grabbing her over long hair.

'Why does everyone think to go for the hair?'

Sango's eyes began to tear and she struggled against him with an inner strength.

"Let me go you complete Bastard! When I'm let go I'm going to pull your teeth out one by one!" Sango Screamed in frustration when he began to tug her over to a door in the hallway.

At first Sango didn't know what door he was taking her to and then she realized what he was planning. Her eyes widened in horror and her struggles became stronger.

"Why are you taking me there… why don't you let me go? InuYasha please, I…I d-d-don't w-wa-want him to se-e-e me this way."

Her cry rang around us when InuYasha pulled her hair again. His face came into her line of vision and she flinched away as if she had been stung by a bee. This time she hoped she could get out of his grip even if she lost some of her hair. But he was too strong.

"Tell me where Kagome is…" InuYasha started coldly. Sango began to shake her head no, but his hand caught her against the cheek sending a slapping sound around them. Sango Pressed her face against the door behind her and tried to stifle her tears.

"Tell me now and I may let you leave without dealing with Miroku… hmmm… is it a deal?" He smiled down at her and she shivered violently but to her surprise found herself nodding.

'What are you doing Sango? You're giving him a chance to hurt Kagome again… What am I? Why am I doing this?'

InuYasha laughed and leaned down near her to hear her small voice. "You go down this hall and up some flight of stairs, not to far away. The room is at… at the… the…" Sango's voice stopped and she began to sweat. InuYasha tsked and slammed her against the door again. Hard.

"You better tell me now or you may as well begin to beg. Miroku may kill you… you never know."

But for some reason Sango couldn't rat on her old friend. Her best friends. Sango grinned up at him and brought her hands behind her feeling for the door knob.

"Well InuYasha… I guess you won't be seeing me anymore. You can do your own dirty searching yourself!"

InuYasha's smile became a snarl and he hit her one last time. "You'll regret that answer! Let's go visit the freak!" HE grabbed hold of the door, unlocking it in the process. Sango felt her nerves come back again and she felt the tears of sacredness start again.

'Oh please lord! Please don't have him hate me!'

And then all thought process stopped, all of her senses fell with her body. Her ears straining to hear the animalistic sounds coming from the dark room.

As if in slow motion the door slammed behind her, she turned to try and get out. Banging on the door to what seemed like hours had passed. Finally she slid down the door and quivered in on herself.

That's when she heard it.

A sound that didn't come from around her but inside her brain. A sound that she thought she would never hear again. His sound. His voice.

_Sango?_

A pain filled emotion filled her head brining more tears to her eyes, her fear gone for the moment making her think that this was a whole nightmare not anything else. She had fallen asleep at work and Miroku had come to wake her up and then he would be his pervert self and she would have to smack him.

Until she heard it. Until she heard the growl. She turned around hoping beyond hope that he would be his human self. Be able to speak to her still in the human language.

But when she finally turned around it was not what she had hoped. Not by a long shot.

"Dear god…"

The scream tore through the room.

Break

When people thought water was fun they must be on crack because this wasn't fun. Far from it actually. Sesshomaru could think of many things that could be funnier then this.

Hey continued to look around the desolate huge pool and continued counting, "hmmm… 500 bubbles… 501 bubbles… 502 bubbles… Kagome's legs… 503 bubbles… 504 bubbles, wait Kagome's legs?'

Sesshomaru jerked his gaze back over to where he had seen her legs to see that they were missing. He blew out of his mouth some air and managed to make ten more bubbles.

Over the long, torturous weeks he had hid from Kagome not wanting her to see his monstrous form, and in his secret conscience not wanting her to be afraid, he had, had nothing to do. Zip, nothing. All he did all day was either count bubbles, watch her, or look at his new changes. His long black/ silver tail was long and muscular and had the air of a shark to it. Although he didn't really want to admit it, he felt more at home in this form then he did in his human form.

A splash sounded from above him and he glanced up to see Kagome's face looking down at him with a humongous smile on it.

"GAH!" Sesshomaru scrambled under the water wondering how she could always scare him when no one else could.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, his brain used to talking back at her and edging her on. Sesshomaru remembered how she had looked at him after the transformation and didn't want her running away from him. So he closed his mouth, not saying anything and in his mind saying that he couldn't like her, since this Sesshomaru didn't like anyone.

'You just want her for yourself… and you love her so much you can't stand to see her afraid. Of you most of all!' A small voice in his head muttered joyfully at Sesshomaru and he growled softly in its direction.

'I do not love her you idiot! This Sesshomaru has no feelings for anyone. And she is somebody.'

A tug on his hair brought his gaze back to Kagome and against all his resistance and common sense he smiled his now sharp and toothy grin.

Her own smile seemed to fade for a moment but returned full force with a giggle coming out of her mouth and making more bubbles tickle his face.

Her pulling became more insistent and he knew she was running out of air. He also knew that she wouldn't go up for air until she got him to come up too. Sesshomaru began to float upwards towards her luscious mouth, thinking of a way to tell himself that this was wrong and he should stay away from her at all costs. But it was like he was in a trance, trying to get closer to her. Closer to her lips.

Kagome's eyes fluttered down when he got close enough to blow on her face. Her lips trembled as if they remembered a feeling that both he and Kagome had forgotten.

His mouth had almost made it to her lips. Just a few more millimeters and they would have meet in the tempting caress. But she was pulled from him. Literally pulled out of the water and dangling over the cement.

Sesshomaru finally came out of the watery, dark, depths to come face to face with Naraku again. Sesshomaru growled low and feral making it known to all that he was dangerous and to let Kagome go before everyone got killed.

"Let her go! You damn idiotic bastard from hell!" And with that Sesshomaru broke his promise of silence. Naraku looked down at him in confusion but then dropped Kagome on the cement making her cry out when her hands and knees scraped the floor.

"It's a good thing you came up since I need to check up on how you are doing." Naraku chuckled lightly. "Well actually… I'm going to sit back and watch as one of my servants (don't be afraid when you see her, when she was younger she got into some of the serum for land animals and changed dramatically.) does all the work."

Sesshomaru went over to where Kagome lay and began whispering to her with comfort in mind. But to the human ears of Naraku, it sounded like small clicking noises.

A pouncing figure came into the doorway, laughing with a young man. But as they got closer Sesshomaru could tell they were different from humans. They had transformed into cat-humans. Maybe even demons.

The girl stopped one foot away from Kagome, smiling a toothy grin, shaking her glossy curls. While the young man stood just behind her staying as solemn as possible.

The girl looked to be about 17 years old with emerald fire eyes slashed in the middle with cat like eyes. Her hair was a flame red in spots where the light hit the most, but the rest was a maroon color. Making her look quite Irish yet you could tell she wasn't. Peculiar aspect of her was that her teeth were far sharper then Sesshomaru's own and her nails flashed dangerously red. Yet the most peculiar thing about her was her ears and tail… yes, a tail.

'I just keep loving this place more and more with each passing day. Next time there's going to be an elephant man coming in.' Sesshomaru thought.

The cat ears were pointed and seemed to belong to a bangle tiger, full of different oranges and browns. Making them stand out even more on her bright red hair. Her tail, the exact same color would twitch from time to time as if agitated. Yet her clothes seemed otherwise.

She was clothed in some dark blue jeans and a dark green tunic shirt that hung down past her waist, having bright green sequins sewn on it. Sesshomaru dismissed her and glanced to the other one.

The demon behind her was of tall statue. Very lean and muscled, yet not too much that he would seem fat. His face held a strain of patient wisdom, and his eyes shifted with curiosity to the people in front of him.

His eyes were the color of mud and sparked in some areas of amber. His hair cut short where it could barely brush where his human ears would be. The color: a dark chestnut that in other places seemed auburn.

As with the female, this one had cat ears and a tail, but with him the color was a dark brown with black spots. He seemed almost jaguar like.

Sesshomaru felt an emotion rise in him that he had never felt before. It seemed to tell him to rip the male's head off and to literally tear him apart.

'Why am I feeling like this? He hasn't done anything to me.'

Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagome who seemed to be sizing the two up as well. Yet when her eyes fell on the boy he felt the feeling rise again. 'Is this feeling… possessiveness…?' He scoffed at the thought. 'Why would I be possessive about Kagome? I must find out more about this feeling.'

A quick shake of the head and he was done, thinking once more: 'Impossible.' Yet it was the only idea he could bring up. So he pushed the feelings away and thoughts down into the depths of his mind to be forgotten.

Naraku watching it all seemed to be enjoying the quiet tension coming from all of the 'Freaks' in the room. His chuckle filled the whole quiet space and the occupants shivered with the sound of it.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome… Let me introduce my two first experiments and loyal servants hi-"But he was interrupted by the red-head girl.

"Thank you Naraku-Saku, but Riku and I can tell them ourselves…" Saying this the red- haired wonder patted Naraku's frowning face and pushed him to the ground. Not aware of the gaping figures around her.

Sesshomaru himself was in amazement of what she was doing and had to hold back the urge to laugh.

'I cannot believe this… Naraku obeyed someone.'

The girl brought her attention back to them and clearing her throat stepped forward.

"My name is Hikari and behind me is my most trusted friend Riku. We both will be looking at your changes Sesshomaru and writing down our observations." She flicked her gaze over to him and in her eyes he could see a teasing light. "And I'll try to keep Riku away from Kagome…Now…Lets…PARTY!"

The sound was so noisy that Sesshomaru groaned covering his ears and sinking under the water, but Hikari saw this and grabbed his hair and pulling him up to slam on the dry cement. His tail flipped about in the water slightly.

"What are you doing pipsqueak! I am the monster here, I'll make you pay! I'll grind your bones to make my bread and squish your head!" His voice trailed off at Kagome's look of frustration and pure anger. He could tell he would pay for this later. Sesshomaru glanced back at Hikari and bowed his head. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

"I'm sorry… I am acting like a child." He muttered with a pout to his lips. But when he glanced at Kagome he was rewarded by her bright smile.

Hikari herself nodded some muttering some nonsense to herself as she went, finally turning to Riku.

"Riku, go get my supplies. And I could use some tape…" She said in her sing-song way.

Sesshomaru's face contorted to a look of cold anger and jerked her down by the ears. "You didn't listen to me, did you?"

Hikari scratched her head, tilting it at an odd angle. "What?" Sesshomaru fell back down grumbling to himself about females and how infuriating they could be.

"Sesshomaru! Be quiet before I crush you!" He turned to the one who threatened him and grimaced. Kagome's eyes were the most angry he had ever seen in the whole while he had known her, making him shiver slightly.

'Idiot female…'

Riku returned and he began sitting up the utensils making Hikari look over his shoulder in approval.

Hikari came back over to Sesshomaru and brought her hands up to his ears. He bared his teeth at her in warning, but she didn't heed it.

She grabbed his ears and pulled. Hard, she pulled so hard that his ears began to pop. She did this once more making small clucking noises to herself. Sesshomaru was about to grab her neck and ring it when a scream was heard outside of the room.

A scream that echoed form the other rooms. A scream that sounded oddly enough like Sango…

"Sango!" Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru turned to her and watched tears leak silently out of her eyes.

Sango was in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's corner: Thank you all for reviewing, but it wasn't as much as last time! If you want me to finish my story you have to review! Please review everyone! I read everyone and love feedback! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Warning: Miroku and Sango fluff! And of course InuYasha being an idiot!

Chapter 8-

Screams echoed around InuYasha, he ate some rice as he walked past the figures rushing to Miroku's room.

'Idiots…' InuYasha grabbed a rushing servant girl, but she pushed him off her. InuYasha, not used to that sort of behavior of women came back up to her grasping her arm roughly.

"Who do you think you are?" InuYasha demanded pushing her back against the wall. Then he saw her face, he glanced up at her head (just to make sure) and noticed the cat ears flickering to and fro.

"Hikari! Crap! Where's Riku?" He glanced around through the scramble of confusion trying to find the tall brown haired cat-boy.

InuYasha was pushed away from Hikari, her hair seeming to stand on end. Her tail moved even more then usual. Her mouth edged into a snarl, hissing coming from it. 'Well what's she so mad about?' He thought in a confused manner.

"I don't want to see you again today, if I do I'll se to it that Riku kicks your butt. Understand that Freak!" Hikari turned her back on him, her tail hitting him in the head as she began to run toward the staircase he had just come up from.

"Jerk!" She muttered over her shoulder at him. And then she disappeared from sight around the corner.

InuYasha went back to eating and walking. He had to find that room Kagome was in. He had to! Maybe she would finish the business with him that Sango and… 'What was he's name? Oh well… whatever it was…who cares anyway…' stopped him from doing. He still seethed from them ending it right when it was getting good.

He didn't notice until he had passed around the hall a few times, that one door was left cracked open a little. A quick glance around made him realize that no one was nearby but a few insignificant servants. 'Hmmm…what's in here?'

A push on the doorknob and the door creaked open slowly. He placed his hand in the crack, poking his nose in, when he heard two gruesome voices coming from within that sounded more like cats or dogs then humans.

"What's this?" InuYasha whispered tentatively.

A gasp passed his lips at what he saw. A young woman (well, a young women beginning to change into a fish) knelt by a long swimming pool, moving her hands in frantic movements. At first InuYasha thought that she was talking to herself since he couldn't see anything else in the room but a spider or two. But he soon saw a splash of water and a shine of silver. He narrowed his eyes to see a figure in the water, but that wasn't what made him stumble back in amazement, it wasn't the fishtail, or the idea of how they talked.

No, it was the faces, he knew who they were. He had to know. He remembered.

It was Kagome and that bastard that had caught her fancy right after her and InuYasha had begun dating. InuYasha had tried to get them to fight at every opportune moment that he could, but they were as thick as thieves and seemed sometimes even closer. InuYasha racked his brain for the name of the bastard and then remembered, Sesshomaru, that's what it was. InuYasha snarled at the cozy couple, but a smirk was forming on his face, because he knew what to do.

Another hurried glance around the hallway and then he strode back tot the door, opening it on his side just as Kagome pushed against it on her side.

A cry came out of her mouth as she fell into him, a growl coming from in front of him. InuYasha grinned evilly over to Sesshomaru. Kagome herself was staring up at him with fear, tear-glazed eyes. She was even uttering small animal like noises to the freak behind her.

'I'll have her before her change is complete. I'll get to have her!' InuYasha promised himself darkly.

Laughing filled the room as Kagome cringed and 'Maru' tried to get out of the pool on his own. InuYasha brought his lips to Kagome's neck and began to travel up to her ear. Kagome's hoarse sobs echoed in his ears, being the music that he missed so much.

With a quick shove she fell on the ground near the pools edge. Scrambling to get to the merman. InuYasha shut the door with a final bang and locked the lock. The sound seemed to go on forever and ever around them. He finally turned around to stare at the two misfits and couldn't help the perverted smile that graced his lips.

"Well, well, well… looks like we'll be in here for a while. Hugh, Kagome?"

Break

Sango's trembling form was squished in a corner. Her hands trying unsuccessfully to hide her eyes away from the monster that used to be her Miroku. Her cries had quieted since all of the commotion outside, because she knew someone was coming.

'They'll come! I'll have someone else deal with him. I have to. I just can't handle this right now.'

A glance around the room showed that it was pretty dry, unable to sustain a large aquatic animal such as mi… him.

Sango darted a shy look over to him, it, the thing. Miroku's black hair had now become a purple so brilliant that you wouldn't be able to understand it without seeing it. His already fish pale skin seemed translucent in the evening light. Teeth that looked more like shark fangs seemed to stick over his bottom lip, making him look vampirish.

His eyes had changed to a light violet. His ears were elflike, with raged looking edges and his whole back; arms and back-neck had scales the color of gray, dark gray, and purple.

Miroku right now was laying on his back on the cool cement floor, his side against the wall farthest from her, not looking at her and seeming to try and blend in with his surroundings. To not show his monstrous form.

Sango looked down his body, following his spine to show a dorsal fin with the same color of the scales all over the rest of his body. And further she went, till she saw only scales, no flesh at all. Only scales on his waist all the way to his feet.

'But he doesn't have feet, they've disappeared. Now he has a tail like a shark.'

The fin was parallel to his dorsal fin and was jagged, like he had already been in a fight with another monster over territory. You know, like the stuff you see on animal planet.

"Sango!" Naraku's voice came from the door. "I want you to tell me what is going on with Miroku." His voice seemed to disturb Miroku and his gaze quickly came over to where Sango sat, whose gaze had not left his body yet. She quickly turned her gaze away from him before something reminded her of the old Miroku.

Slowly she stood, glancing ever so often at Miroku to make sure she wasn't doing anything to quickly. Yet he seemed perfectly okay with how she was walking, in fact his eyes were soulful and full of regret. He actually seemed quite sad. Sango couldn't stand it and turned her head away in a hurry. She could pretend that he didn't exist then she wouldn't have to worry about her conscience.

"Naraku, sir…" A growl from Miroku interrupted her sending of information and she stiffened in fear. Cringing, waiting for the lashing pain, but nothing came. No animal roar. Nothing, except…

Damn-it! I'm such an idiot, I told myself that I wouldn't- I WOULDN'T DO THIS! DAMN! I'm such a bastard.

Sango glanced around in surprise. 'Where did that come from? No one's in this room except for Miroku and I, and besides, Miroku can't talk in the human language. Am I nuts? No I can't be, okay I might but it didn't sound like a stranger, no it sounded oddly like Miroku… but it can't be.'

She shook her head to take the feeling of sadness out of her head. "I've gone crazy, of course he can't say anything, don't be ridiculous!"

What's she taking about? Should I go over there… 

A quick turn and Sango was facing Miroku, she was sure no that it was his voice; he was the only one with that sound of voice. That playful light to it even with a miserable air. He was watching her warily; his purple eyes the same twinkle that he had when he was human.

"Did you say something Miroku?" She snorted at her stupidity, "Of course not, how can I think that… Naraku changed you to an animal. You can't talk! You couldn't even hold back when you HURT ME!"

Tears came to her eyes, making it hard to see. Then she turned away, walking slowly back to the locked door.

"Naraku! He… he doesn't have any water. I think he's dehydrated. What should I-"

Stupid man! I don't want her talking to any other man but me! 

Miroku's voice came into her head, a growl echoing in the room as well.

Sango could only stand gaping at the door. It was him! He hadn't gone away and been replaced by a monster! Tears fell down her cheeks and heaving sobs shook her.

The pain she had felt when he had hurt her and seemed to be unemotional to her pain. How could she have thought he would disappear? Never! She turned around staring at him, the tears still falling.

_Oh shit! I made her cry! How the hell did I do that this time! I swear she has more emotions then all the women in the world put together times two. Shit! I didn't do anything at all!_

Miroku had a small look of surprise on his face and (to Sango's up most surprise) small growling and clicking was coming from his mouth, yet at the same time she could her his voice in her head.

_Sango I…_

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to talk to him, and she had to tell him sorry. More tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. She flung herself in his arms earning a moment of fear when he growled saying in his mind:

Sango… to fast… 

She could understand! She could feel his control on the beast within him. She could feel him all.

"Oh, Miroku! I'm… So-so sorr-y-y. I was so fr-i-i-ghtened and I-I couldn't hear you! But now I can! For some reason I can hear in my mind what you say!" She knew she was blubbering and she could hear he was trying to get her away, yet she couldn't leave, she didn't want to. She would accept both him, and his monster self.

By the time she had finished spewing her confessions he had stilled, his hands holding her back though every now and then his nails would prick her.

What is she talking about? I think she has finally blown the socket…maybe I should get…

Sango brought her hands up to his face brushing his bangs back over his ear and then continued to run her hand through his hair. A small sound could be heard from his throat, almost like he was purring. The kind that you would hear from a content cat.

Her hand reached the back of his neck feeling the mixture of hair and scales and she hesitated waiting and watching Miroku's expression.

"No, I'm not crazy… and you shouldn't get Naraku. Don't you want more time with me…" Sango whispered to him in his ear her breath warming it in little puffs. Her hands began to massage his neck and he groaned in what she was doing to him. His eyes were beginning to close at the feelings she was making him feel.

Hmmm… that feels so good… she said something about what I said, what was it again? I'm purring, how is that possible? Oh well…

Sango laughed as hard as she could, earning a scowl from Miroku in the process. He pressed his nails in her back making her stiffen in slight fear. A look at his eyes showed her that they had returned to the dark black emotionless eyes that she had seen when he attacked her.

"Now Miroku… I was laughing at what you said in your mind… you have to be careful of what you say to me." It wasn't getting through to him and he kept piercing her back. "Please Miroku think about what you're about to do!" She brushed down his cheek and brushed his lips on accident, bringing his eyes up to hers. In his mind she could hear a small bit of Miroku though it was faint, since his animal side was taking over.

What's she doing?

"I'm standing right here Miroku… don't use third person."

Miroku's expression was priceless as he finally seemed to understand what she had been trying to tell him all this time.

Sango?

Her smile widened as his smile began. As his eyes shifted back to a light violet.

"Yes…"

Sango reached forward as Miroku reached forward. Her eyes drifted shut and she could fell his breath on her face when the door banged open.

"Sango MOVE!" Naraku yelled, throwing her away as she skidded across the room. Miroku didn't seem to like that and began to growl in warning.

I hate that man! I'm going to tear them all apart!

Naraku called others I, making the small room coloastiphobic and heated with the human bodies.

"Bring the pool in. I want him looked at as well; make sure he doesn't have any life long injuries. He's the first shark hybrid that has ever lived through the testing stage! Move, NOW PEOPLE!"

Soon enough the room had been emptied of servants and in their place a huge pool stood. All that was let in the room were doctors, Naraku, Sango, and Miroku. But whenever the doctors tried to get near him, Miroku would begin hissing and growling. No one else seemed to understand what he was saying to them. Which to Sango she could hear easily. He was saying stay away and he could help himself.

Naraku was getting mad, Sango could tell. The first time she tried to speak to him. To tell him to let her test Miroku he just ignored her making Miroku even more mad since his animal self seemed to think he was the only one that could do that.

A quick glare in his direction shut him up, and she tried again to let her try to work on him. Yet right when she was to get attention the young servant cat demon came in. Actually more at a gallop.

"Naraku! InuYasha came near me and he was acting very strange. He treated me like a trollop even. But then I ran away from him and saw him walk around on the upper level… where… Kagome and Sessho-mar-u-u are… I followed him and could tell the door was open to their chamber and apparently he could too…"

With a loud curse Naraku came up to Hikari, "Get to the point urchin! Damn-it, what the hell happened! What did the lil' bastard do?"

Hikari was as still as a statue and trembling, she sniffled a few times and then continued with her eyes closed as though she couldn't stand to see their expressions.

"He's doing something to Kagome, sir…"


	9. Authors Corner

Authors corner: Sorry that I haven't updated, but I have been really busy. I will try to get the next chapter on soon. But school comes first in my case and my mom will have my head if I don't get good grades. So around when my lessons are done I will update my two stories. Kay…

Thank you, to all my readers out there. You will not be disappointed with the wait I promise you.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Corner- I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update. dodges plates and forks thrown in her direction Please enjoy this extra long, and extra suspense filled chapter full of answers and beating up of InuYasha. (If you guys haven't noticed I do have another story that has the InuYasha and Kagome pairing, so I don't technically hate the guy. Just when he's an idiot.)

I'll be having a new story put on the internet called The Moonlight Shine's. It's a InuYasha X Kagome pairing. Also with some Miroku and Sango involved. It has InuYasha as an angel almost and has to protect Kagome and keep her away from guys to make her become suicidal and go to the heaven to get more recruits. But he falls in love (of course) and yada yada yada... etc. etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Sesshomaru, or any other character. Darn.

Warning: InuYasha beating up, Kagome almost being rapped, and a heck of a lot more stuff.

Have fun! .

Chapter- 9

The light in the room had seemed to dull when the evil figure had entered. Kagome could feel her heart fluttering, not in excitement or love but in fear of what was to happen. She couldn't stop it and Sesshomaru would stand there watching it all without a way of stopping the maniac in front of them.

That wasn't the worst part. Kagome could stand anything that InuYasha could pass her way, it was what Sesshomaru would feel. The way he would look at her afterwards. Kagome shut her eyes against the thought a slight shiver running through her whole body. He would never hold her as his closest friend again. She would be stained for the rest of her life.

"Now my dear... Would you kindly remove her shirt and all other clothes." InuYasha stated towards her with his perverted grin still in place. "I know that in some minutes Naraku will be back with the whole servant squad behind him and... well... I really don't want to deal with that."

Kagome could feel the tears falling down her face as her eyes shone with the horror of what was to take place.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled to her. Kagome began to move her head to glance at him with a silent appeal to please turn away and to love her anyway, but she remained drawn away from him. Her face remained kept away from his searching eyes.

'If this is to happen, then so be it... I will stand with my pride in my eyes and not let myself be turned toward Sesshomaru. Because I know if I look at him, I will burst out in tears and no pride will remain.'

Kagome took a deep breath and brought her eyes to InuYasha's as she brought her hands to her shirt to lift it above her head. InuYasha's breath began to come in short groans as her skin began to show more and more, second by second. And yet she paid no attention to him and she shook out of her head Sesshomaru's voice in the background yelling and pleading with her to please stop. That he would rescue her.

No, what she thought of was something entirely different. She took away InuYasha's rough moans and replaced them with moans of a different man. She pretended that his face was not in front of her or that his vile hands touched her exposed breasts. No, what she thought of was a perfect man that she had never had. A man that she had wanted to share this with. A man that she could love and he love her.

A gasp escaped her when in her mind's eye the picture began to transform into someone she thought would never be there. Someone that would only stay as a friend in her eyes. Someone that she had never begun to think in that way, Had she?

Sesshomaru.

Instead of InuYasha hanging over her and pushing her pants away from her body was Sesshomaru, lovingly removing them from her with passion shaking hands. His eyes full of confusion for the love he felt towards her. Instead of InuYasha grasping her hair roughly to bring tears to her eyes there was Sesshomaru tenderly brushing though her hair with his now long nailed fingers.

No InuYasha, Just Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! No black haired sloth, A sparkling silver haired merman. No disgusting mouthed human, a knight with a tail and strange eyes. No evil, just happiness and love. Love for her.

Now Kagome did cry for she could feel Sesshomaru's stare penetrating through her back with anger at her cowardice.

And then she heard something that made her heart stop and bring fresh tears to the surface.

"You whore. How could you allow me to do this to your body? Are you really that naive?" InuYasha whispered roughly against her ear, laughing in delight at the growls Sesshomaru was making behind them.

"Now nobody will want you!"

InuYasha began to laugh hysterically at her when he thought he heard her speak. Yet of course he couldn't understand what she said and brushed it aside and yet he could hear her growling at him. Sesshomaru on the other hand could understand perfectly what she was saying and chuckled at it.

"I'm not the whore, you are! I can't stand you and I want you away from me... NOW!" And with that Kagome threw her weight against InuYasha and threw him away from her. Him hitting the wall behind him.

'That's my girl...' Sesshomaru thought quickly without any other thought to it. 'WAIT! What? No of course not... Sesshomaru, you got to get more sleep at night...'

Kagome felt such relief and she turned to Sesshomaru, but during her slight show of bravery they had both forgotten one important thing... her slight nakedness. But now it all came rushing back and Kagome stood there with a blush rising in her cheeks and Sesshomaru could feel his own blush surfacing as his eyes began to drift down to where her hands covered her breasts and woman hood.

"SESSHOMARU! STOP THAT!" Kagome yelled tightly at him when she saw where his eyes wandered. And with that, Sesshomaru jerked his head back up to her face.

"Sorry..." He muttered as he saw her angry expression.

"Whatever..." She said quietly back, looking around her to find where her shredded clothes were and if any were savable. Seeing that there was only half of her shirt left and her panties, she quickly became quite mad at the InuYasha now dozing by the wall.

'Oh well...'

Soon after she had gotten on her shirt a banging came to the door and Kagome groaned.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! Where is InuYasha? Did he hurt my poor experiments?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru and he laughed loudly at her expression of what she thought of what Naraku said.

He couldn't even understand them so why bother asking them anything.

Kagome was walking calmly past InuYasha and to the water's edge when a burning sensation began to travel up her legs and to her waist.

"What?"

But as she was about to turn and ask Sesshomaru what was happening to her a great pain shoot up her spine and she doubled over to the ground.

"Kagome! What's the matter? Why are you laying there?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded right next to her in the water.

'What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way?'

Kagome felt the pain begin to pulse deeper into herself and she screamed with the pain.

"SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!" She cried to him and he finally understood what was happening to her. She was changing.

'I have to get her to water... she might dry out up there... and no telling what Inurapper could do to her.'

"Kagome... I want you to crawl towards me... can you do that?" He asked her with fear in his voice. Kagome could barely understand him because of the pain but she gently nodded her head.

"I... can... try..."

Her stiff body began moving towards the pools edge and although her sight was a little fuzzy around the side she could still see enough to make the shapes out. Kagome now knew what was happening to her and she could barely surpres her horror of it.

She would be a monster and then what she do, what would she be? Nothing at all. No one would love her.

Her agony increased and she fell down in a heap right against the waters edge and though she could barely see herself she could tell that her eyes had now become a deep indigo in color and her hair had now become all blue with streaks of black in it. Her arms were right in front of her face and she could see that, just like Sesshomaru, she had developed a fin on her arm although her's was a bit smaller and didn't travel all the way up.

Sesshomaru watched her agony from the water and could feel the waves of frustration roll upon him, because he could not help her. He couldn't take this fear away from her.

Kagome whimpered softly as the pain came again and she felt her lower body begin to shape into other shapes that she didn't dare watch all though Sesshomaru did.

In a brief second all the pain was gone and Kagome felt a sense of dryness come over her and slowly lifted her head to look at Sesshomaru hoping not to see disgust and yet when she looked up to him all she saw was Sesshomaru looking at her with his usually mask in it's place and as she began to think that even he thought her a monster. More of a monster then him he gently lifted her from the cement and smiled into her eyes.

"Welcome to the dark side, little Kag."

Kagome felt her fears die away as she watched his smile come and go and felt his hold on her. He would never let her go, he would never see her as a monster. And so when he finally did drop her in the water and with a splash she finally got a good look at her full self.

Her scales shined a pearly white with just a glow of light blue and when she looked closely behind her she could see a fin run along her spine and merge with her bottom tail. Her bottom tail was of the like, like the Disney mermaid, ariel. But it was pearly white, and her fins had a bit ruffle along the edge.

She must say that she didn't look half bad, at least she thought so but... what if she really did look terrible and frightening. A grin began to play on her mouth and she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, do you think I look pretty this way?" She asked in a soft husky voice full of promise. And Sesshomaru became still in a flash, the only thing moving was his tail and it seemed to speed up. As she listened carefully she could almost hear a groan come from his throat.

'Hmmmm...'

Sesshomaru turned to her and with a audible gulp took her in. She was very pretty, no pretty didn't even cut it she was gorgeous. No, she was beautiful.

"Um... you look fine. No terrible teeth or anything." He quickly muttered to her. 'Smooth Sesshomaru.'

"Oh..." Kagome said, sounding let down and yet she could see Sesshomaru's face full red before he turned it away.

'What's this?' Kagome smirked again, 'Oh, this is good...'

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome began with her husky voice again and yet this time she added a moan to the end. "I feel so aroused around you. I want to feel you in me and I want to feel your lips on me." Kagome groaned again as she moved closer to Sesshomaru. He hadn't turned around yet but Kagome could see his shoulders working with his intake of breaths and exhales of moans.

"Please... SESSHOMARU!" She moaned again and she rubbed herself against his back. She was about to start another session of her little game with him when he suddenly turned around to her with brightly shining eyes. Kagome gapped at what she saw, not understanding at all and yet she knew in the depths of her mind what was on his mind anyway.

'What? Could Sesshomaru really be having some arousal because of me?' Kagome thought with a quick breath as he brought her even closer to himself.

Kagome sucked in a breath of surprise as she felt his arousal against her. 'I'd say that's a yep.'

Sesshomaru began to come closer and closer to her face and he couldn't stop himself, even as he repeated in his head that she was just teasing that he didn't feel this way for her. That the great Sesshomaru didn't feel this for anyone. He was more then any other human. And yet here he was about to kiss her.

His mouth was right next to hers and he felt the last strain of his denials finally leaving him and he breathed out in a rush.

"Kagome..."

She gulped at his emotional voice, never having heard this before and then he bent down fully and his mouth was on hers.

All she could do was stand there for a minute with her hands suspended in the air above his shoulder and her eyes were open to his own.

'What?' She thought stupidly. 'What's happening?'

And then she began to feel something happen with the kiss and she brought her hands down on his shoulders and around his neck and her eyes were closing and she then brought her self forward to deepen the kiss.

A moment later he brought his head away from her and they breathed in much needed gasps of breaths.

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against her own as he felt his heart began to slow down from the arousal. He had never felt anything like that before and yet he wanted it again and again. He had never liked kissing before but he thought he could make a habit of it with Kagome.

Kagome stared back at Sesshomaru with a slightly dumb looking grin on her face and she was about to go back up to his lips for more of the snogging when the door banged open into the room.

Kagome quickly brought herself back to the other side of the pool as Sesshomaru did the same. The mask now back in place.

What had just happened? What in hells name?

But they quickly brought all that from their minds when Sango and Naraku came running into the room with guns at the ready. To shot InuYasha if necessary. But it never happened, and they quickly took one look at the two merbeings and had questions in their eyes, but Kagome nor Sesshomaru would tell them what happened.

A. C.- Okay so tell me what you think... I was going to make it longer but I have some things to do. I will have the next chapter up next week and the other chapters for my others stories up to.

Chow!


End file.
